Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
A marking gauge may be used to mark lines for cutting or other operations. In some examples, the marking gauge may include a scribing bar, a stock, and a marking implement. The marking implement may be fixed to the scribing bar. The stock may be adjusted relative to the scribing bar so that the marking implement may be disposed at a desired distance from the stock.